Lovely Pain
by Foxfire32
Summary: This is where Zhalia is put into pain like in the show but it has a twist in it... and some poeple from other shows like... LElouch... Ray... Helia and Zane ...Dante X Zhalia!


Dante X Zhalia

(Zhalia's Prof)

As I quickly pack to get out of my Apartment to get out before the Organization comes for me I race up the stars packing some shirts, pants and put some money into the suit case…

Well I guess that is it then… I better hurry… the Organization will come soon … with this in my mind I pick up my Journal when I was apart of the Organization_… I have to admit… it was hard… living alone for a long time stealing my way into a world I couldn't even think about surviving in a cold alley with no food… I stole my way into this world… and soon... It will steel me away from this… my friends… and…. Dante…_

I put my journal into the suit case then I heard a…

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Who is IT?!"

"Pizza Guy Delivery": a mysterious voice… Who cares who it is… all I know is that it is an organization person… no… people…

Crap there here already… I run to my closet to pick up 2 small wallets and I open the first one to find a small I.D with the old me in an Organization written all over the Picture… as I throw that one away I opened the 2nd one to find it look just like me … im my normal cloths… _This will have to do_ … I put it into my pocket and move some coats around to hit a bomb in my closet I set it for 10 mins… I run to the suitcase to pick up my cash (big stack) and dump down from the railing not even 20 meters or so away from the door…

"Common in"…. I say with excitement in my voice…

About not even 1 or 2 mins later a man and a orange hair girl come busting threw my door send pieces towards me… luckily for me it missed me…

Repulse!! They both yelled and the only thing I could think of is…

"SHADOWSPEED!!!" As I do 3 cartwheels and flip the guy over his own head sending him to the floor in a hurry … also knocking him out for a couple mins… as I see the girl looking at me… I jump up and kick the orange headed girl into a vase so hard to make it break…

As I look towards the window… I see 3 people jump threw it… a girl and 2 guys… I move the fast I could think of so I flipped 2 times towards the blond and hit him with my 3rd front flip… as I hear him hit the wall I hear him also say …

"Redcap"… with this … a titan appears with its huge claws and its ugly face… as I see it be summoned I have to think fast so I just dogged it to the left (or right) to move out of the way … as I run towards the Brown haired guy with the glasses I jump off of his shoulders into a back-flip I summon a spell..

"Bolt Flare!!"

With that I see it go down with the a dust cloud around it… as I land in front of the girl I cant help but see her face…. She was scared… as I hear something outside I run towards the balcony and look down to see 4 or 5 black cars…

_Organization cars…. Shit_

Shit…. This place is totally going to blow… get your people out of here… with this I bolt it up the stairs and run to my closet... 30 seconds…. Shit… as I grab a Glider … that all organization people have… and book it to the window… as I reach the window…

BOOOM!!!!

I flew out of my used to be nice apartment onto a roof and with that I thought…. Dante…

I landed on the roof into a painful fall… and I could not get up..

"I guess that it then…"

As I move I can feel blood dripping down my leg… I can't help but feel dizzy… I have a little magic in me still… I have enough to get close to Dante's House…

With that thought I thought no more…

"Thought specter!!"

~a couple hours later~ (end Zhalia's prof)

(Dante's prof)

I walk to my room on the second floor thinking about the mission max gave me… and how my plan was going to work… I walked towards my window looking out I see Rain (me 2 lol XD)… but I was knocked out of my thinking by

"Knock Knock!!"

"I wonder who that could be…" I walk down the staircase slowly to make my way to the door...when I finally got to the door I opened it to reveal a very hurt and bloody Zhalia…

"Zhalia!? Are you alright!?"

"D-Dante"…"she says my name like an angel she is"… but this time her voice is quieter and has pain within the lovely voice…

"It's alright you safe" … "you're with friends"… I say with my lightest voice I have… I take her upstairs to clean her wounds… when she showed me her arm I could tell it was going to take a while before it heals all the way…

"Just what did happen Zhalia?"

"The Organization… attacked… I-im fine" I wont believe it… soo I pick her up in a bridal style and move her to the couch but unfortunately it didn't work out as planed… I tripped over lok's junk…

as my lips were almost close to hers I seen her blush grew more crimson and I get up making sure I didn't hurt her… and to check her out

~End prof~ ~Zhalia's prof~

"D-Dante…"

"Zhalia… there's something I've wanted to tell you…"

"Dante… I say this not trying to sound in pain while I try to stand up but I get pulled into a hug by Dante…

I hug back while im in tears… not because im in pain… no… but that I think I am loved by my friends… and Dante… I love him yes but.. I … I don't know if he love's me…how could he…I worked for the organization and he still trust me… what if he's like my ex…Haru (OC)… He used me to win over another person's heart and sold me out to the Organization… and Boris… he went right underneath my brother's noses…. Ray, Helia, and Zane…

~Flash back~ (about Zhalia's Family (oc's))

I run towards my house where my brothers and I lived… our parents died when Ray was 5…. When I was 3 and Zane was 2… my oldest brother Ray got it the hardest… my brother and my father were alike in soo many ways just like mother and I….

_My Father had white long silky hair that was shinning in the sun light… he usually wore a black muscle shirt and white knee length shorts… he loved to teach Ray many things like Fighting, Art, and History… _

_My brother Ray… Had hair like my mother but length wise like my father… Ray had long Black hair that could touch the ground and had my dad's face (sort of)… Ray wore lots of things… but this day he was wearing a White muscle shirt and Black Shorts that were a little big for him… Back then Ray had a HUGE and I mean HUGE crush on Kai… (From Beyblade)_

_My Youngest Brother had short Blue hair… he never liked long hair… he always wore his stupid lucky hat that stunk... And monkeys on his shirt with of cores brown pants… at first I knew he loved his style but I knew something was up with him.. He acted different… and later on… we found out he was working for our enemy Haru… just because they His Crush… Amy… but in the end she dumped him and got ran over (jk XD about ran over XD)_

_And of coarse my cousin Lelouch was getting married to a guy name Suzaku… (Code Geass) Lelouch has Black short hair and a pale body… Lelouch is a important guy… he loves challenges and of coarse chess… Lelouch was not the one you wanted to mess with in history or chess… he has the smarts to put any plan together and it would defiantly work without a doubt… that's why I still keep contact with him…he helped me out of the streets till he got kicked out of his house by his father and forced to move out with Nunally a blind and disable girl that can't see or walk… _

_~End flashback~_

But since **they** were not there anymore...we lived by stealing and cheating there way into the world… but the funny thing was… no one stopped them…

Later on a couple months Ray got picked up by Stanly Dickinson and Zane (now was called Kane) was captured and corrupted by Team Psykick… Lelouch was making Japan a new place where peaceful could come in and war could go away… a fight… against Britannia… if he needs me I will be there for him… for all of my family… while I am thinking this I didn't notice that wet tears were going down my face

"Zhalia? Are you alright" when he says this I feel his hand brushing my tears away…

"Gorman… and hai I am alright I say trying to sound like me… im taking it its not working…

"You tired Zhalia and you need to rest"… he pick's me up Bridal style as I blush he say "you have a fever and you need rest"

Y-yea… I suppose so… I say this but suddenly my eye's are starting to feel heavy… is this how it feels… to be loved?... as I close my eye's I start to get cold and shiver… but im too sleepy do anything about it… soo I start to go unconscious ….

~End prof ~ Dante's prof now~

I picked her up bridal style… she didn't mind it but

I wonder why she was crying earlier her cloths were torn to bits and wet… well I have to get Sophie here to dress her in P.J's… I start climbing the stairs to take her to my room… but lok comes threw the door saying …

"Zhalia!! Dante!! Sophie fixed my dad's journal with once of her spells and… what happen to Zhalia!!"

"Lok do me a favor and get Sophie down here now… tell her it important…"

"Ahhh got it… I'll be back…"

I see him leave with door slamming shut... I look down to Zhalia and see she is still sleeping…good… I continue climbing stairs and when I final hit the top of the staircase I turn left towards my room… once I got into my room I see my boxers hanging from the drawer…

I guess I forgot to clean it… woops…

I cross the room towards my bed and put her down under the covers and clean some of my room… I don't want her to know I don't keep it clean…

I sit down in my comfy couch waiting for lok and Sophie to get here… I was staring at the grey clouds out side wondering when was it going to stop.. But then I heard

"N-no… h-help… s-s-s-top"

When I looked at Zhalia I seen pain and terrified all across her face… what did she go threw… what was all of it…

Zhalia… I get up to check to see if she has a fever and I put my hand down to her forehead and there it was a very high fever... I got to the bathroom and take out a tormenter to take her temperature and it was at 107 digress… crap…I walked towards the closet to get more blankets but then Sophie and Lok comes in… of coarse… I tell them that she is up here in my room and I also tell lok to get Orange juice while I was getting more blankets and help lok out cause he fell … (don't ask … XD) I was thirsty… anyways I walk back to the room seeing Zhalia all Wrapped up in bandages and my cloths on her…and of course Sophie complaining…

Sophie shut up... Please… I say trying to be quiet as possible…

Why?

Zhalia is sleeping and she is hurt…

Good point…

With this I make the team without Zhalia move to the living room… when I left Zhalia's room… I closed the door lightly…

So umm Dante what is the mission today?

The mission is for you and lok to go find the pended of Hercules …

I told them the plan and I wanted to do this without Zhalia… it will be hard but I know we can do it…

I told them the plan and I wanted to do this without Zhalia… it will be hard but I know we can do it…

About 3 hours later we final got in the right place… we went searching for clues and it took about 30 mins to find the entrance but once we got inside it was a dangerous trap…

When we were in the middle of the organization and the Hercules pendent we all knew we couldn't stop now…

We got spotted by them so we had to run… we took so many corners I lost count where we were…Just as planed… but the thing was we were not suppose to find our way to the treasure….

Once we got there I had Sophie and Lok to figure the riddle out… I had to fight the organization while lok tried to bound with the titan locked with in the pendent… of course things didn't go as planed… we were trapped… and lock bonded with it yes but no luck… we were surrounded… no place to go… dam…

Go KING BASILIK!!! I heard Zhalia's voice command and with that the big titan used its special power and turned the other titan's into stone… and of course the titan's went back to there masters…

"Leave now or else you will turn into stone…your choice…" her voice still sounds like an angel (heaven)

They have no choice but to leave… soo we wait till there were gone… out of site while Zhalia walked over to us… we could tell she was still in pain with the way she walked and I could also see blood from her side weeping threw the bandages ….

"Zhalia"

"Dante… are you guys alright?"

"Yes we are fine and where were you Zhalia?" I heard Sophie say in a rude manner….

"Sophie that is enough be happy she saved us… are you alright Zhalia?"

"Fine" I heard her say (Sophie)

"Im fine Dante just tired" with this I see her wobbling so I grabbed her by her waist to hold her… Zhalia… I pick her up bridal style and told the team to move out… I walked behind Sophie and Lok… when we reached the exit I heard Zhalia say

R-Ray… Helia… Lelouch…why…

With that I look at her and start to feel sad that she maybe having a nightmare… all I could do then is say…

I Love you Zhalia… with this I kiss her forehead ….

~end prof~ ~normal Prof~

But little did Dante know… those people were watching… Lelouch looked at ray and said…

"Well this plan really hurt her but now im glad she found her love"

"Lelouch you knew we had to do it… we killed mother and father to protect her... if she finds out"

Lelouch, Ray… you know she dose think she killed them but… for now we will let her life her life… with that last thing Ray and Helia start to walk away …

Lelouch stays there to see Zhalia and thinks.. _Im sorry Sister_ you may think im your cousin… but im not… im sorry that I could protect you… Dante Vale… you take care of her or else…

Dante looks up towards the hill where Lelouch, Ray and Helia were on but only sees Lelouch Glaring at him with the protect face… Hurt her and I will hurt you look…

The END


End file.
